monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Bomb
The Cherry Bomb is a recurring plant in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Canon Plants vs. Zombies The Cherry Bomb is unlocked by completing Level 1-2. After being planted for 150 Sun, the Cherry Bomb explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing 90 damage to all zombies in that area - enough to instantly destroy most zombies. As a price for their huge power, however, the player cannot plant another Cherry Bomb for 35 seconds after its use. The Cherry Bomb's almanac line in this game is listed below... "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Cherry Bomb was unlocked by reclaiming the Workshop Lot, which must be reclaimed to unlock the third area, Cadaver Cavern. Cherry Bombs needed to be planted for either 150 Coins or either 90 or 130 Gems in the player's garden, and then harvested after six hours before they can be brought into gameplay. They behaved like they did in the original game, though their area of effect was increased to a 7x7 area due to the three-dimensional gameplay of Adventures. By using Plant Perk on a Cherry Bomb before they exploded, this area increased to a 9x9 area. They also dealt 40 damage instead of 90, due to the lower health of zombies in this game - this is still enough to instantly kill a lot of zombies. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Cherry Bomb is similar in function to how it is in the original game, with the same recharge, sun cost and basic function. It is unlocked by completing Pirate Seas, Day 24. The Cherry Bomb's almanac line in this game is listed below... The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." Upgrades In the Chinese version, the Cherry Bomb can be upgraded in levels. The upgrades that each level-up offers are described in the table below... In the Chinese version, plants gain stronger Plant Food abilities when costumed. While it does not have a Plant Food ability, a costumed Cherry Bomb will give 25 Sun for every zombie destroyed. In the international version, plants can be upgraded in several levels with more direct boosts. There are a maximum of ten levels for the Cherry Bomb, which give the following perks... *Sun cost decreases to 125 at Level 4, and to 100 at Level 10. *Recharge time decreases by 1 second at every level, save for Level 5 where it decreases by 7 seconds. *Damage increases by 5 per level, until Level 7. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In PvZ Garden Warfare, there is an ability in Boss Mode called Cherry Strike. This ability costs 250 Sun to use, and when activated will summon an airstrike of cherries at a targeted location. It functions similarly to the Garlic Drone's Corn Strike, though it covers a larger area and the cherries take more time to fall. Every cherry deals 70 damage. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes The Cherry Bomb is a Rare (originally Uncommon, later Super Rare) Kabloom plant trick, available to Captain Combustible, Nightcap, Solar Flare and Spudow. The Cherry Bomb costs six Sun to use, and deals 4 damage to the zombie it is used on, along with 4 damage to any zombies on adjacent lanes. It cannot be used to attack the Zombie Hero. Its description is Explode? Detonate? ... Explodonate!. Fanon Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World The Cherry Bomb retains its usual function in PvZ3 - it costs 150 Sun, has a recharge of thirty-five seconds, and explodes in a 3x3 area for 90 damage when planted. It is unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 24. The Cherry Bomb's almanac line in this game is listed below... Having stopped working in a band, the Cherry Bomb brothers decided to place some research in pyrotechnics. They've been trying to coin ''explodonate as a new term, separate from explode and detonate... well, first, they'll have to find out what makes a detonation different from an explosion. That part of the research isn't working out.'' Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse The Cherry Bomb is the Tier 2 Cherry Plant in this game. It costs 150 Sun and explodes in a 3x3 area as normal. The Cherry Bomb also has two infant forms. First is the Little Cherry, which is the Tier 1 Cherry Plant - this is functionally the same as a Cherry Bomb, but costs 50 Sun and has a lower damage output. The other infant form is the Cherry Seeds, which, for 25 Sun, grows into a Little Cherry after 10 seconds. With Plant Food, however, the Cherry Seeds instead grow into a Cherry Bomb. The Cherry Seeds can be purchased for 5000 Coins. The Cherry Bomb also has a long list of upgrades and variants, though data on such variants is unavailable. Monkeys and Plants Series Monkeys and Plants: City Life Cherry Bombs can be grown in the Cherry Orchard, which becomes available at Level 5. They cost 150 Sun, and take one hour to grow. Cherry Bombs that are grown in the Cherry Orchard can be brought into battles to claim terrain, in which they function just as they do in PVZ3.